Resident Evil: The Beginning Of The End
by Night-roses
Summary: Part Three: The final part of my Wesker/OC trilogy. Will Wesker and Lilia finally find happiness together? Will Wesker ever be able to stop being a jerk? And will they finally manage to defeat Umbrella once and for all? Find out in this conclusion.
1. Chapter One

**Resident Evil: The beginning of the end**

Chapter One: Imprisoned

**'I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just praying' to a god that I don't believe in  
Cos I got time while she got freedom  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even'**

**-The Script – Break even. (copyrighted)**

Six months after Ada and Leon's engagement party and Lilia found herself not so much of a spare wheel. They were all out together despite Leon's protests that they were all getting too old for going out.

'Your going to be married soon, then you'll never go out again, so you might as well make the most of it' Said Carmen, Carmen had joined AUCOS just after Ada and Leon had announced their engagement. She was Lilia's unofficial partner at AUCOS much to Lilia's dismay. Another new member was Kaleb, he was tall with dark brown hair and big green eyes that had Lilia's heart being faster, they'd been an item for the last few months, nothing serious but Lilia was really falling for him.

'Oh shut up' Said Ada, 'do I seem like the housewife type to you?' She asked raising one eyebrow at Carmen. Carmen grinned a cheeky, almost Lilia like grin and stuck out her tongue, she was young, only twenty three, with shoulder length dyed deep red hair and big blue eyes. Lilia found herself acting like the big sister, which was hard when she was hardly mature herself.

'No' Lilia said 'Is the short answer to that question Ada' Lilia gave a similar smile. They entered the club, it had all black walls and powerful lighting with a neon bar at the back, the music was loud and throbbing and it was already quite busy with people making their way to the dance floor, at the front girls were dancing on the stage where they'd put poles.

'Hah what are they doing?' Said Lilia 'I'd never get up there not in a million years'

'Get tequila in you and you'd be up their naked' Said Ada with a wry smile, Lilia pushed her gently and made a mock angry face. Carmen and Kaleb laughed and Leon just rolled his eyes.

'You can talk Ada' He said 'Remember last time we had a shot competition, didn't you end up passed out in the toilet bowl?'

'NO' Said Ada 'I'm a serious spy person'

'Not very sly about the spy' Laughed Carmen practically bouncing up and down with excitement, she was dressed in a bright red top and short black skirt, Lilia had gone for a black knee length skirt and a silk shirt. She didn't look her age but she was trying to dress it a bit better. She smiled as Kaleb gave her a neck a small kiss.

'Come on let's dance' said Carmen dragging Ada and Lilia onto the dancefloor to their dismay.

* * *

'Oh my god' Said Leon burying his head in his hands. 'Oh my god' He repeated his face pale.

'Brilliant' Said Kaleb shaking his head, he ran a hand through his hair and let out a loud laugh.

'Talk about famous last words' Said Leon, the men around them had their mouths open and were wolf whistling at the stage. Leon and Kaleb glared at them all protectively. Up on stage and Ada and Lilia had obviously had one or two too many shots. Lilia was currently swinging around one of the poles and Ada was dirty dancing with the other one.

'Lilia's surprisingly good' said Kaleb

'And Ada,' said Leon a worried look on his face 'Do you think they were poledancers in a former life?'

'I always wondered how Lilia afforded her car; she's an agent by day, pole dancer by night' Laughed Kaleb.

Lilia and Ada were laughing too, they weren't as drunk as the guys thought, Carmen had bet them they wouldn't do it, but little did she know they'd done it before in their younger days and they were pros at it. Every girl learnt this in their clubbing days.

'Do you think this looks cheap?' said Ada

'I honestly do not care' Said Lilia swinging around laughing, she jumped neatly off the stage and straight into Kaleb's arms, he kissed her softly on the mouth.

* * *

Lilia sat up in the bed she shared with Kaleb; ever since Ada had moved out he'd spent a lot of time over at her apartment. She wasn't ready to ask him to move in. She wasn't sure how she felt about him, she watched him in the moonlight his hair falling in his eyes and the steady rise and fall of his muscular chest. Her heart felt tight as she remembered the last man to lie in her bed. Albert Wesker, Umbrella researcher and the man who had stolen her heart somehow. A cruel evil man obsessed with his research she hadn't seen him in months and she guessed he was underground somewhere working with Genevieve and helping destroy the world. She remembered his strange red eyes gazing into hers as she kissed him softly on the lips and his small smile as he watched her undress. She shut her eyes and shook her head. She'd been much happier since he'd been out of her life and she had a nice, normal man who cared about her.

'Lilia baby?' Said Kaleb's sleepy voice 'Are you ok?' He sat up and wrapped his strong arms around her and she leaned back into him, wishing that it was the arms of another that held her and knowing it was pointless and wrong.

**A/N Dont worry Wesker will be back**


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Discovering the truth

'Right' Said Leon 'Today is training,' They were all stood in a massive field, there were mechanisms set up in the field so that cardboard zombies would pop up, they had to destroy them all, working as a team, there were other agents there to ambush them.

'Hand to hand combat is a life saver' Leon continued 'Anyone can shoot a gun, but how many people can keep themselves from being bitten and dispose of a zombie?'

'I'm guessing not many people' said Carmen brightly, Lilia laughed, she was like a mini version of her.

'I can't believe there are two of you' Said Ada 'Oh my god, it's like land of eternal chirpiness'

'You're just jealous because you're bitter and twisted' Lilia said and Ada grinned back at her,

'Am not' she said

'Girls,' Said Leon 'Mind on the task'

'Leon' Said Lilia 'I could rip a zombies head off with my little finger, is this really necessary?' Leon's face darkened and he gave his best stern look but it didn't work on her. She merely smiled insolently back.

'The government insist we do this' Said Leon 'you all have to be trained, maybe you can help Carmen learn some of your skills'

'I'd have to turn her into a mutant first' Said Lilia, Carmen did her best impression of a mutant and Lilia rolled her eyes 'Not that I think it's that necessary, she's got the look down'

'Lilia don't be difficult' Sighed Leon 'Im just doing my job'

'Why me though?' Pouted Lilia 'The government and most of the country know im a mutant, its not fair'

'It's called teamwork' Said Ada

'Oh you can talk' Laughed Lilia 'Real good, mrs I'll stalk Leon round an island mysteriously disappearing, now thats playing hard to get'

'Thats the last time I tell you anything' Ada said her mouth open in suprise.

'You didn't tell me I read Leon's report' Laughed Lilia. Kaleb wasn one of the agents attacking them and Lilia was quite looking foward to kicking his ass.

'Come on guys' said Leon 'On the count of three the zombies...'

Two of the carboard zombies popped up and Lilia ran at the first one and broke it in half before backflipping back to the other one and slicing it in two with one kick.

'Thats it, I knew this was a bad idea' Said Leon, as he spoke a figure popped up from the grass and grabbed Carmen round the waist, she squealed loudly and kicked against her attacked who was about to bite her throat out.

'Carmen for god sakes' said Lilia 'Grow some balls because Im not saving your ass again'

Carmen glared at her and elbowed the figure grabbing her hard, the man let out a yelp of pain and fell to the ground, Carmen pinned him to the ground.

'Your so dead' Said Carmen

'Most zombies are' said Kalebs familiar voice 'Hey Lilia are you not annoyed your friends straddling me?'

'Im not the jealous type' Lilia began but Kaleb pushed Carmen off him and rushed at her tackling her to the ground, she kicked him off hard and he went flying across the field but before she could resume their fight three other agents approached them and grabbed her. She bent down and kicked, sweeping them all off their feet they fell to the ground with moans. Ada was enjoying herself too she'd taken it upon herself to attack Leon.

'Im on your team for God sakes' Shouted Leon but she wasn't having any of it. They didn't notice a dark suited figure approach.

'Lilia' Said the female figure, she was dressed in a black pencil skirt 'Leon'

'Hah she said my name first' Said Lilia triumphantly 'Teach you to boss me around' Leon gave her a death stare.

'I need you to assemble a team and leave immediately, their needs to be two teams of two' She said, her dark hair was bulled into a tight bun and her face was sharp and harsh with thin lips. She was one of the government officials who now resided in AUCOS headquarters helping with paperwork and giving orders when she received them from the top dogs. Elaine was her name.

'Well that'd be me and Carmen and Ada and Leon' Said Lilia

'Hey' Said Kaleb who was sporting the beginnings of a black eye 'That's so not fair'

'Shut up Carmen needs the practise' Said Lilia.

Carmen looked terrified, her face pale at the thought.

'What is this mission exactly?' Said Lilia

'We received a message from Geneveieve this morning saying that she had already left the first lab where she went into hiding, and that she'd released the T-Virus into the lab and locked it down, and that we had only so much time before it spread'

'So yet again we go into a virus infested laboratory' Said Lilia 'Story of my life'

'We better get going' Said Ada.

* * *

They were sat in the meeting room at AUCOS, Chris and Jill were currently working abroad so they hadn't heard from them for a good few months and their presence was missed. They were sorting out a plan. They had plans of the laboratory, Lilia and Carmen would enter at the north end and Ada and Leon at the south end.

'We cant let the virus out' Said Leon 'They are sending us four in because we are the best at what we do and because we know what were dealing with, to send any more people in would be risking infection to a greater number of people.'

'Im not one of the best' Said Carmen 'Im so going to die'

'Yeah probably' Said Lilia and Ada elbowed her hard. 'Ouch' Said Lilia frowning, she swept some of her black hair out of her face, it was so long it was getting on her nerves. 'Lets roll'

* * *

'My god did you take fashion tips off Wesker or what?' Asked Ada as they entered the helicopter, Lilia was dressed in black leather trousers, a black tank top and a tight leather jacket, her hair tyed back in loose ponytail, Ada had gone for plain black cotton combat gear and some body armour.

'Dont mention him' Lilia said 'Bad Ada'

'How do I look?' Asked Carmen and Lilia slapped her forehead.

'Its almost as bad as being with Ada with her red outfits' Said Lilia, Carmen was wearing a bright lime tank top, pink combat trousers and a pink jacket that clashed horribly with her red hair.

'Im quite excited' Said Carmen 'I get to shoot stuff'

'Yeah just try not to shoot yourself' Said Leon

'You'll be doing a lot of shooting as well' Said Lilia 'Your like a walking candybar in that, all nice and wrapped up for the zombies to chomp on'

* * *

The lab was located in eastern Europe situated deep in a forest and half underground they could only see the first storey from above ground and the two entrances. They split up in their teams.

'Carmen' Said Lilia as she hacked the door lock, 'Remember, Genevieve wants us here for a reason, most likely to die, so this is going to be hard' Carmen nodded earnestly her eyes bright and eager and Lilia smiled slightly, she hadn't quite realised the horror of the situation, Zombies to Carmen were the zombies from movies, not people that had been alive once.

'My point is' Said Lilia 'Just listen to me, stay behind me and please do what I say'

'Of course' Said Carmen happily, 'Let's go' The doors opened and she walked in.

'Oh my God' Said Lilia as the doors shut behind them, 'That's not a good start to staying behind me' The lights all flickered on, illuminating the sterile white hallway, their was blood smeared on the walls and lumps of flesh on the floor.

'Eugh' Said Carmen as she slipped slightly on some blood 'Its like a slaughterhouse, why would she leave her own men to die?'

'She doesn't care about her own men, she can get employees anywere she goes, and if its for her research and helps to destroy me, I think she'd give up her own child' Lilia said 'She has no value for human life'

'Evidentally' Said Carmen her face almost the colour of her lime green top. Lilia could hear soft moans in the distance. They emerged in the main laboratory of the first floor. There were several metal cages and they were all empty, there were a few half devoured corpses lying on the ground and in the corner she could hear a sickening crunching sound.

'Oh shit' Said Lilia as the thing in the corner looked up, it was a licker, a zombie that looked inside out and had a hundred times the strength and agility. It seemed Genevieve had treated them not only to zombies but a vast array of mutated versions. She was so determined to kill them, they had no choice but to shut down the lab at the risk of their own lives and Genevieve knew they would sacrifice themselves to prevent outbreak.

'Whats that?' Said Carmen 'It looks...' Before she could finish the licker propelled into her knocking her to the ground, Lilia was there in a second, she kicked it hard and it flew into one of the walls making a wounded whining noise it raised itself on all fours and regarded her with its evil eyes. Lilia pulled her gun from its holster and raised it was a steady hand, she squeezed the trigger as it pounced, one bullet caught it in teh chest and blood and gore splattered all over Carmen who was looking increasingly horrified, the next bullet shattered its skull and it fell to the ground silent.

'Lilia' Said Carmen 'Thats not good is it'

'What isn't?' Asked Lilia and then she felt a cold mottled hand close around her neck, she turned sharply around and the zombies arm snapped off and fell to the ground, Lilia fell quite sick herself as the congealed blood caught her in the face. There were zombies piling in through the door.

'Both guns out now,' Said Lilia 'Dont let them get close' She dove into the crowd praying she wouldn't get bitten, she may be part mutant but she doubted a zombie bite would help. They had a case with the antitode but there wasn't enough of it to save everyone if the virus got out, and it had a fifty percent success rate. A zombie nashed its teeth at her and she punched it hard in the face, its head snapped back and its head fell backwards dangling on a small strip of flesh, its eyes were still blinking and its arms still reaching for her and then it seemed to realise it was dead as it fell backwards onto the floor, she carried on slashing and shooting her way though the crowds trying to distance herself from the fact that these had once been people with families and friends. She could see Carmen holding her own until one of the bullets went awry and caught Lilia in the arm.

'Ow fuck!' Shouted Lilia 'Scuse my French'

'It's ok I just shot you' Said Carmen 'Oh my god will you be ok?'

'Yes' Said Lilia 'Just don't shoot me in the head next time' They had cleared path through the dead, they managed to make their way to the lower floor killing everything in sight, exploring every room in their side of the buildings first floor and picking up anything that seemed like a clue which was mostly samples of blood and bits and pieces they picked up.

'Woah this looks like a prison' Said Carmen, the floor they were on had no laboratory's it was just a floor of hallways and cells, there were fifty in total, they checked every one of them, they had obviously been kept to tortue Genevieve's enemies and traitors and to contain some of her bigger experiments, they got to the last cell and Lilia could make out a shadow in the corner.

'Shit theres something in it' Said Lilia 'Im going to let you go in first but i'll be right behind you' Carmen nodded as Lilia hacked the key code, it was the only one that had still been locked. It wasn't long before the door slid open, The thing stood up and lunged at Carmen and she shot it in the stomach, it slumped back and slid down the wall leaving a gory trail. Lilia gestured for Carmen to back off and as the lights came on she moved over to the shape. It looked like a man but his body was wasted and broken, his bones showed through his skin and he had numerous scars, scabs and open wounds dotting his body, she lifted his face up and as she did the mans eyes flickered open. They were a deep ruby red. Thats when Lilia passed out.

When she woke up Carmen was fanning her and Wesker was awake, he was sat in the corner his head buried into his legs, he was naked and had nothing to cover his dignity, Lilia started crying uncontrollably. Thats why he hadn't been at the party, Genevieve had him all this time and instead of finding him and saving him she had just assumed the worst and let him suffer. She crawled on her hands and knees over to him and tried to touch his face. He couldn't die easily so all these wounds were agony and he was starving but the virus wouldn't let him die. He looked up at her his eyes full of anger and a hundred unspoken words. She didn't care how much he hated her, she grabbed him hard and pulled his broken body into her arms, he tried to resist as she lay him on the floor and pulled out her medkit, it reminded her of one of their first meetings when he'd nearly killed her for helping him, tears fell softly down her cheeks.

'Carmen, wait outside, guard the door and radio Ada and Leon, were done here' Carmen nodded, the laboratory was due to exploded in half an hour and they'd done all they could to prevent outbreak. Carmen left and Lilia dressed the wound where Carmen had shot Wesker and tried to dress the other wounds that dotted his body.

'Why?' Wesker said 'Why didn't you find me?' His voice sounded like it hurt him to speak, 'Why?'

'I thought you'd gone back to doing what you did best' Sighed Lilia 'Im sorry I really am' She took off her jacket and wrapped it around him, he was shivering and cold so she lay down next to him and wrapped her arms around him to keep him warm, he struggled but she wouldn't let go. Wesker was here.

* * *

Wesker was in hospital and according to the doctors was half insane.

'No change there then' Said Ada nastily and Lilia shot her a look, Lilia was visiting his hospital bed, she entered the room and sat beside his bed. The laboratory had been destroyed and everything had gone perfectly, except this. She stared at him, already the medicine they had pumped in to him had helped him heal, his skin was looking more healthy and his wounds healing, he was looking more and more like him. His eyes flickered open as she entered and he smiled slightly.

'Hey Lilia baby' Said a voice from behind her 'What are you doing?' Lilia turned round to see Kaleb, he grabbed her and pulled her into a fierece kiss. Wesker shut his eyes again.

'Knew it' He said hoarsely 'Get out' Lilia moved to speak but her shouted 'GET OUT' and she knew he meant it, she left with Kalebs arm around her waist and tears in her eyes.

'What was that all about?' Asked Kaleb 'I thought you were over that whole Wesker thing'

'I am' Said Lilia trying to believe it herself 'I am'


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Discoveries

A month had passed since they had discovered Wesker. All had been quiet on the outbreak and Genevieve front. Work had been mostly paperwork and filing and Lilia was bored. Kaleb had moved in and Wesker had moved into a place quite near to Lilia's but he hadn't come to see her or asked to see her. Lilia was dressed in a short black dress, Kaleb was returning home soon and they were due to go out for a meal. There was a knock on the door.

'Kaleb did you forget your key?' Lilia called smiling, he was so forgetful ,she cared about him, not with the passion she did Wesker, but Wesker couldn't be there for her. She opened the door and Wesker stood before her looking more like the old him, his hair was slicked back and glasses perched on his nose.

'Well if it isn't my favourite little mutant' He said, Lilia's eye widened as he pulled one of her hands to his lips and kissed it. 'Come with me' He said 'I want you'

'Wesker, that story ended a long time ago im afraid' She said, from what she'd heard he'd reverted back to the old Wesker when she'd first met him, and from what Ada had said he was a whole lot crazier.

'Why?' Asked Wesker hurt flickering across his face 'Do I mean nothing to you?' Lilia looked down, she couldn't look at his angular, handsome face. She loved him utterly but he'd been through so much and she felt so responsible. There were too many issues there for them to be together properly. She didn't want to feel that bad again.

'No' Lied Lilia 'Its best you just get on with your research'

'I don't want that, I want to kill Genevieve' Said Wesker 'Just like you do'

'I know,' Said Lilia 'We can work together as colleagues but we can not be lovers, Kalebs moved in and I love him very much'

'Thats a lie' Said Wesker his grip tightening on her hand. 'I love you' He said softly,

'I don't love you' Said Lilia 'Please, only come by if you've got information thats going to help me Im not interested' She had caused him enough hurt, being with him would only cause so many more issues. 'I don't want you' Wesker stepped back, an agonised expression on his face, before she could take back what she'd said he span on his heel and left.

'Goodbye' He called over his shoulder 'I'll go after her myself' Lilia knew she'd have to find him or he'd get killed, but for the evening she'd try and pretend like things were normal.

* * *

Lilia let out a large yawn, she was at work, Carmen was filing her nails and looking bored, her ever happy nature had not been dented by her first real field experience.

'Ah shit' Said Carmen suddenly 'I've got to go I've got a doctors appointment'

'Oh ok' Said Lilia glad for the peace and quiet that her departure would bring, she had a headache from drinking too much the night before with Kaleb, he had made her laugh the whole evening and she smiled thinking about how much fun they had together. She carried on with her work until she looked at her watch. It was four pm, an hour before her finish. She decided she'd leave early and suprise Kaleb, she had some of her best lingerie on and she felt particularly nice that day. She grabbed her car keys from the desk and made her way to the car.

* * *

Lilia slipped the key quietly into the door and slinked into her apartment, she could hear the television on in the bedroom. Kaleb was clearly enjoying a lazy day off work. She snuck towards the door and pushed it open.

'Oh for fuck sakes' Said Lilia at the sight that greeted her. She was clearly destined to a life of heartbreak, a familiar red headed girl was currently naked and straddling a certain boyfriend of hers.

'Oh shit' Said Carmen jumping away from Kaleb like she'd had an electric shock.

'Was anything you said true?' Asked Lilia quietly her strange eyes meeting with Kalebs beautiful ones.

'We all know you love Wesker' Snapped Kaleb 'I was doing it to get back at you'

'Doing it behind my back doesn't have quite the same effect...and you assume too much' Said Lilia sighing. 'Carmen' Said Lilia softly 'Please leave' Carmen moved to say something but Lilia shook her head. 'Please dont' Said Lilia feeling an unspeakable rage filling her up inside. She'd turned Wesker away for her in the hope that her life would be easier and less pain filled. Turned out after six months the great love of her life Kaleb wasn't someone she knew, and the girl she'd seen as a little sister had stabbed her in the back.

'I cant help it if he wanted me' Said Carmen softly 'I didn't know how to say no'

'Easy' Said Lilia 'You say no, your my friends boyfriend'

'Oh Lilia don't get all high and mighty' Said Carmen rolling her eyes, in a split second Carmen was out of the apartment clutching her clothes, Kaleb regarded Lilia his eyes softening suddenly.

'Oh Lilia, im sorry' He said softly 'Forgive me?'

'For screwing my friend?' She let out a laugh 'Get dressed and leave, and no buts' Lilia laughed to herself again and went to sit in the kitchen. 'Time for a cup of tea' She muttered to herself. It was just her luck.

* * *

Lilia punched the bag with all her might, it had been a week since Wesker had disappeared and Lilia had a lead. He was staying at his old mansion where he kept his remaining research in an underground vault. She had a plan to visit and was preparing, she knew he would not welcome her

* * *

'What the hell do you want?' Wesker asked, he was sat in a red armchair, his back to her, one hand cradling a glass of whisky.

'I want to help you' Said Lilia 'Help you bring Genevieve down'

'I don't need your help' Said Wesker his voice dangerously low,

'Wesker please...' She jumped as the glass shattered in his hand, he ignored the shards of glass that pierced his flesh, she watched as rivlets of blood dripped from his hand to the floor. She walked over slowly and pulled her hankerchief from her pocket, she took his hand and wrapped the hankerchief around the wounds. 'Let me help you' She repeated, before she could react she found herself flying across the room, she smashed against the wooden wall and felt it splinter with her weight.

'Are you glad the old me is back?' Said Wesker laughing as he stood over, 'Will you feel more comfortable knowing I no longer give a shit about you?' He chucked her hankerchief at her feet and watched her slowly struggle up.

'Wesker' Said Lillia angrily, he pinned her against the wall with one arm, his eyes boaring into hers 'Please' She said 'We can work together, we don't need to do this'

'How strong are you?' asked Wesker 'Because when Genevieve dies you'll have to kill me too, because I will take that research unless you physically stop me, and I will revive Umbrella if it kills me'

'Im strong enough' Said Lilia her voice choked as his arm pressed into her throat 'But I wont hurt you' She felt his arm dig in more and she shut her eyes against the pain, she grabbed at his arm and tried to pull it off but he was too strong, she coughed and kicked out catching him the shin, he jumped back slightly and let out a surprised laugh.

'Still got some of your spirit I see' Said Wesker 'Wheres that lovely boyfriend of yours?'

'Not here' Said Lilia with gritted teeth, she actually wanted to hurt him despite what she said. Her eyes flickered to the corner of the room where he was now standing and in a split second he was right behind her, he had her arm in an armlock. She headbutted him in the face and he jumped back clutching his nose.

'Fine' Said Wesker 'We'll work together, we leave tomorrow a dawn, if your not there then we wont go, but it will end with one of us dying'

'Your so melodramatic' Said Lilia rolling her eyes 'Do you want an Oscar for 'most evail villain' Wesker was taken off guard.

'Some things never change' He said raising an eyebrow at her, she mock saluted him and winked.

'Captain Albert Wesker I'll be there at dawn'

* * *

'Your going where!' Shouted Ada 'Oh my god why can't you leave it alone'

'If this leads to the end of Genevieve and her evilness then Im all for it' Said Lilia, she shrugged 'Its for the greater good'

'You'll have to kill Wesker' Whispered Ada 'I know you can't do that.'

'Maybe it wont come to that' Shrugged Lilia, 'All I know is theres a helicopter and I need to be in it'

'Please be safe' Said Ada 'I need my bridesmaid'

'I might die just to avoid that' Said Lilia her eyes widening with mock terror, they were sat in a small cafe enjoying a coffee together. 'Wish me luck'

'I wish you all the luck, I'll still cut of Kalebs balls if you like' Offered Ada, Kaleb had already moved to a different branch of AUCOS, Carmen was still their and Lilia was managing to stay civil. She had been young and impressionable, and it wanst much of a loss to Lilia, any guy that could do that to her wasn't work it.

'Nah its all good' Said Lilia 'Hes not worth the effort'

'Aw' Said Ada frowning, She swept her hair out of her face.

'Careful or you'll blind me with that ring' Said Lilia, Ada laughed and Lilia joined in.

* * *

'There coming after us Genevieve' Said the terrified voice of Adams. He was pale and shivering from the cold. They were based in Antartica and it was freezing cold even with the state of the art temperature control equipment they had.

'Thats the plan Adams' Said Genevieve quietly 'Thats the plan' Genevieve had built the base and leaked the information to Wesker, she knew the two would be after her soon and it was exactly what she had always planned for.

* * *

Georgia was jogging through the woods that surrounded the city. She'd just finished a hectic day at work and she needed a way to relieve her stress. Her blonde hair was tyed up and swished behind her as she ran. The light was slowly fading but she wasn't afraid, not many people ventured into the part of the woods where she ran. She stopped and untwisted the cap on her bottle of water and took a long drink, she stopped mid drink as she heard a rustling in the bush, she frowned, she could see a dark shape near the bush, it looked human.

'Hello' She called, the person let out a small groan, 'Hello? Are you ok?' She said, worried that the person was seriously hurt she bent down and shone her pocket torch onto the persons face. She fell backwards with shock, the mans face was torn and ripped, it looked like he'd been attacked by a bear. She ripped her jumper from around her waist and moved to press it towards his face wound, as she shone the torch further down bile rose in her throat. The mans stomach was split open and his slimy pink intestines were falling out, he stared at her with cloudy eyes and before she could move he sunk bloodstained teeth into her wrist, she wripped her wrist away and she watched her own arterial blood spray onto the man, he licked it off of his arm and began to stumbled towards her, she turned to run, feeling weak from the lack of blood but another figure blocked her way.

'No!' She shouted and screamed trying to push the woman away, she was dressed in jogging gear similar to Georgia's but her chest was ripped open revealing her pearly whit ribcage, half her face was missing and her eyeball was visible in the broken socket, she let out a strange guttural moan and sunk her teet into Georgia's neck

* * *

'You made it then' Said Wesker , they were on the helicopter pad outside his mansion, the blades whirred loudly. Wesker was tressed in his traditional black leather and Lilia had opted for purple combat armour, she wasn't wearing any makeup and her hair was scraped back off her face. She thought she looked rough, she had since she'd found Wesker and then found Carmen and Kaleb together. She'd lost too much weight and she didn't feel on top form for taking down Genevieve's operation.

'Yep' She replied sullenly 'Lets rock and roll' She decided to leave her mobile phone behind and it was currently resting on her pillow

* * *

Ada stood over the corpse of the woman they'd found in the woods, her head was torn off, and she knew this wasn't a bear attack. The local sheriff had called her out, and Leon was there as well already on the phone to the government officials. The town would be cordoned off imediatley and the vaccine made available at the hospital, they could try and control it but there wasn't enough vaccine for so many people. She was desperately trying to contact Lilia, they needed her.


	4. Chapter Four

'It begins' Smirked Genevieve, she had camera's set up all over the city, at the moment she was witnessing the beginning of chaos, so far there were isolated attacks. The T-virus was out in force, she had decided to use the original and so far the most affective virus, she was planning to release more into the mix when it got fun. Her plan had worked perfectly. Raccoon city was on repeat, and the only two people that could stop it were trapped here in Antarctica with her, and her impressive army of B.O.W's.

* * *

'Its ohhh so snowyyyy' Sang Lilia trudging through the snowy white sheets of snow. Wesker's face contorted into a pained expression.

'Can you not shut your face, for once in your pathetic miserable life?' He snapped his eyes glowing fiercely red behind his sunglasses.

'Pht no' Replied Lilia 'it's physically impossible to shut your face anyway'

'Try me' Hissed Wesker, they were trekking the five miles to the laboratory on food, they had an impressive arsenal of weapons strapped to them and a helicopter nearby in case of emergency.

'You realise this won't be easy?' Said Wesker 'That she's more than likely ready for us?'

'Do I look stupid?' Lilia asked raising an eyebrow at him, she was currently dressed in black body armour with a black ski suit over the top, her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and she was wearing pink ear muffs.

'I'm not answering that' Wesker muttered. 'But seriously, you need to be on form, I sense you're weaker than you were'

'Yeah well you have the advantage of being insane' Lilia quipped, Wesker stopped abruptly and made a low snarl in the back of his throat, he pulled back his fist as if to hit her but stopped himself.

'Ooh self cont....' Lilia started before she found herself face down in the snow. Wesker stood over her, her ear muffs were on the ground a few metres away 'Eugh' She sniffed, her nose was pouring blood, it looked a lot worse as it dripped into the pure white snow, burning red holes into it. Wesker looked a little shocked. 'I hope you fall down a ravine' Lilia shouted at him as she jumped to her feet, she went to hit him back but sensed something behind her.

'Hey Lady, don't you want to play?' Said a small voice behind her, Lilia span round, she was faced with a young girl who looked no older than thirteen, her ice blonde hair was in pigtails and she was dressed in a pink dress. Lilia's head was spinning at how surreal the situation was. They were in the middle of the dangerous Antarctica terrain and there seemed to be a child following them.

'Erm' Lilia managed to splutter 'What...' Before she could say another word there was a flurry of movement in front of her and the next thing she knew she was impaled on the 'girls' claws. The girl started to laugh, her skin seemed to bubble before them until it burst, she was mutating. It looked like a version of the virus had been used on one of Genevieve's powerful experiments to transform her into a B.O.W. Like Umbrella all it seemed Genevieve wanted to do was create super soldiers. But these weren't soldiers, these were monsters.

'This is really messed up' Lilia muttered blood spluttering from her lips as she spoke, she fell to her knees, she was losing blood faster than she could heal. Wesker was stood beside her preparing to engage in battle. He pulled out his sub machine gun and began to fire off shots; the creature roared in annoyance as spikes burst from its skin, it opened its gargantuan mouth. Lilia noticed it still had the eyes and hair of the girl, but a hugely deformed mouth with spiky, crooked teeth, it almost looked like the jaw was unhinged, the body was still thin, but the arms were huge, out of proportion, but it was fast. The bullets seemed to bounce off its developed thick skin; the transformation had been so fast. They had obviously massively improved the virus. Lilia could feel her skin knitting back together and she began to get to her feet. Wesker was still shooting at the thing, Lilia rolled her eyes and took a running leap towards it, her foot connected with its face and it let out almost a squeak, its red eyes narrowed in surprise and pain and before Lilia could react hundreds more spikes sprouted from its arms and legs, two of them caught her in the side. She found herself face first in the snow, as she tried to get up her legs gave way and she felt like being sick, the spikes had obviously been poisonous.

'Wesker...don't let its spikes touch you' she shouted before vomiting violently, the snow was soaked with her blood and she was feeling faint. 'Don't faint, don't faint' she muttered to herself 'Wesker will laugh, or die' she gasped as Wesker was thrown into her, she narrowly avoided landing in her own sick. This was not a graceful fight.

'Get out of my way!' He shouted, his face was monstrous, sliced and gashed. He leapt to his feet. Lilia clambered upwards, brushed herself down and began to breathe deeply. She was getting fed up of this freaky little monster.

'Yo freak' she yelled, her body felt like it was on fire, either from rage or from the virus which burned under her skin. The thing turned to her and grunted. She pulled her favourite knife from her waist belt and waited for it to approach, it leapt in the air and as it did Lilia followed and as it landed it felt her feet hit its shoulders forcing it to the ground, Lilia grabbed the knife and plunged it into its skull, she heard a sickening crack and then slime began to ooze around her knife.

'Oh gross' She said, she tumbled off the corpse of the monster, Wesker was watching her a bewildered expression on his face. 'What?'

'You are covered in slime' He muttered 'Now let's get moving were nearly there'

* * *

'I can't get hold of her' Ada said her head in her hands 'I don't know what to do Leon, our two most powerful weapons are AWOL and the city is in big trouble'

'This is not good' Said Leon, the rest of AUCOS were currently out and about in the city, including Jill and Chris even Chris's little sister was out trying to contain the virus.

'State the obvious why don't you' Ada said slamming her phone down on the table, 'I can't get hold of Wesker either'

'This is all Genevieve's doing' Leon sighed 'She's got them out of the way so she can have her fun here'

'I know' Said Ada 'we've got a lot of the antivirus but not enough, its ripping through downtown; infection rate is at nearly twenty percent of the population so far'

'Shit' Said Leon as there was a bang on the door, they were at his apartment, and 'You don't think it's one of them do you?' He asked his face paling.

'Oh come on Leon we can take on a zombie' said Ada rolling her eyes, she got up from her chair and crossed the living room. She pulled her gun from its holster before yanking open the door.

'Hello' said a familiar voice, it was Carmen with Kaleb, they looked as if they felt awkward stood next to each other. Ada knew their brief fling was over.

'Thought you were working down in New York' Said Ada barely remembering to stay civil.

'Well' Said Kaleb his eyes darting around as if he thought she'd attack any second 'I thought I could help...and I thought...'

'Lilia isn't here' said Leon coldly 'Even if she was I doubt she'd want to see you'

'Where is she then?' Asked Kaleb

'Antarctica' Said Ada moving to slam the door in their faces 'If you want to be useful go help the other agents try and contain this,'


	5. Chapter Five

'Well that looks promising' Lilia said grinning as she pointed towards a large building in the distance. 'That's got to be it'

'Really?' said Wesker sarcastically rolling his eyes, 'Come on Lilia...'

'Wouldn't it be funny if there was zombie penguins?' Said Lilia 'It'd be like...'

'Just shut the HELL up' Screamed Wesker, Lilia fell silent, shocked, he sounded like a crazy person. Watching him with a strange expression on her face his eyes met hers and he fell to his knees clutching the sides of his head. 'What are you doing to me?' He muttered 'Why?'

'What do you mean?' Asked Lilia walking over to him and kneeling in front of him 'What's wrong?' She reached out to touch him but he grabbed her arm and snapped it backwards, she felt something almost break and tears filled her eyes. 'Wesker?' She was suddenly very frightened.

'You made me weak' He snarled still grabbing his head 'You made me look like an idiot in front of everyone, never again' He slowly started to get to his feet. Lilia was cradling her arm warm tears dripping down her face from the pain.

'Never never never again' He roared, in the distance Lilia could hear the whir of helicopter blades, squinting up at the sky she saw a dark shape approaching.

'We need to go' She muttered 'That could be Genevieve'

'Oh it is' Said Wesker 'That I'm certain of' Lilia frowned and then her eyes widened

'Oh no Wesker' Said Lilia shaking her head viciously 'No!'

'Oh yes' Said Wesker a nasty grin spreading across his face.

'But what about all she put you through?' Said Lilia 'She tortured you...she stole your research'

'We've decided to work together, first part of the deal is that she kills you, second is that we become the most powerful team in the world and make a lot of money' Wesker explained 'Originally she was luring us both here to kill us, but I made a few phone calls and arranged this little scenario instead, I knew you wouldn't be able to help coming here with me'

'I thought...' Lilia began, she gasped as he hit her round the face as hard as he could, her face slammed down into the snow and she could barely catch her breath. 'I thought...'

'You made the mistake of thinking I was something I'm not and never will be' Wesker said 'We are monsters, not human anymore, you just haven't realised it yet'

The helicopter was getting closer, Lilia couldn't find the strength to get up, with the weight of the betrayal and the pain she was feeling she thought she'd never even bother to try moving again.

'Lilia!' She heard a voice shout from above. She looked up and saw Genevieve standing in the door of the helicopter. 'It's lovely to have you back, the one that got away, you were the only one worth keeping out of that inbred village of yours'

'Screw you!' Shouted Lilia, she started to get up but Wesker was there in a shot holding her arms behind her back, the pain was shooting through her arm and filling her body with agony 'Stop it Wesker please' She said sobbing 'Please'

'Oh look how the mighty have fallen' Genevieve said, the copter had landed and she walked over, she was dressed in white furs.

'Stupid polar bear killing bitch' Muttered Lilia 'what's your plan for me then?'

'Nothing more than this' Said Genevieve as she pulled a gun from under her coat and put it to Lilia's head. 'Goodnight' she slammed the gun into the side of Lilia's head and everything went black.

* * *

Ada sighed as she looked out across the city, it was burning chaos. The virus was spreading faster than they could distribute the antivirus and the government were talking about destroying the whole city to avoid worldwide contamination. It was Racoon City and Marstonville all over again. Closing her eyes she felt Leon behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she sighed.

'So here we are again' Leon whispered in her ear 'I think we'll be going down with the ship this time' Ada nodded. They couldn't leave the city, it was there city, and they had to help.

'Guys!' Shouted Kaleb running up behind them 'Holy shit you're not going to believe...' They were all currently stood on top of a shop to gain scope over the situation. They watched as Kaleb's eyes grew wide and Ada screamed as a curved claw burst through his chest in a spray of blood and chunks of flesh and organs.

'Oh gross' Said Ada holding her hand over her mouth as she resisted the urge to throw up. Kaleb slid off the claw and slumped onto the floor. Leon and Ada stared at the creature responsible. It looked like a licker, but it was more human like with long arms that ended in a scythe shaped claw. Staring at them with glowing red eyes it made a step towards them. Ada raised her gun, took aim, and pulled off a shot at the creatures head. It leapt in the air and then to both their surprise gigantic wings sprouted from its back.

'That is not good' said Leon 'That is not good, at all'

'Ya think?' Quipped Ada as she continued to fire at the creature. One shot caught it in the chest and it let out a high pitched screeching sound before falling heaving to the ground. As it hit the ground Ada rushed over and pulled a large knife from her belt, as she was about to stick the knife through its head she felt herself pulled off her feet, she hit the ground hard.

'What the hell?' She screamed, its long tongue was wrapped around her ankle.

'Ada!' Leon shouted, he pulled his gun from its holster and took careful aim managing to hit the creature in the brain. Ada felt its tongue grow slack and she yanked her leg away from its vile grasp.

'Gross gross gross' Shouted Ada standing up quickly, as she did so she cocked her head and looked to the sky a frown on her face. 'Oh this really isn't good' Leon looked at where she was staring, in the distance they could see winged shapes flying towards the city. More of the new and improved flying lickers. Some more BOW's Genevieve had sent to destroy them.

'HELP!' They both jumped at the female voice, someone was coming up the stairs from the shop onto the roof 'Please help!' They watched as Carmen stumbled through the door. She was covered in blood from head to toe; her hair was matted to her face. She almost looked like a zombie herself. As she walked out on to the roof she caught site of Kaleb in a pool of his own blood, she fell to her knees next to him and started screaming.

'Shut up!' Snapped Ada and Leon shot her a look. 'If she doesn't shut up then we're going to die' Said Ada 'Those things' she gestured towards the air, 'Are going to be here any minute, I suggest we get inside...' As she continued watching Carmen she narrowed her eyes and her mouth formed into a frown. 'Hmm' she muttered striding over to where Carmen was kneeling; she grabbed her roughly by the arm and pulled her to her feet.

'Jesus Ada' Said Leon 'what's wrong with you?' Ada dragged Carmen over.

'Look!' Said Ada. Leon looked at the arm Ada held onto, there was a large chunk of flesh missing from Carmen's wrist. It had already stopped bleeding; the blood was coagulating as the virus spread through her veins. 'Back to headquarters we go then I suppose' she sighed loudly 'Great, we're going to risk our asses to save an ass'

'Back to headquarters?' Said Leon in disbelief 'We're going to die if we do that'

'We're going to die anyway' said Ada shrugging 'Might as well attempt to do something nice before we die'

'Thank you' Sobbed Carmen, Ada smiled quickly at her.

'Lets rock and roll' Ada said and looked to her left, the flying creatures were fast approaching and as she looked to her right she could see the city burning and hear the screams of people being torn to pieces and the eerie groans of the walking dead. It wasnt going to be an easy task. She closed her eyes and briefly thought about Lilia and hoped that things were going better for her.


	6. Chapter Six

When Lilia woke up she was chained to the wall of what she could only presume was Genevieve's headquarters. She winced at the shooting pain in her head, she tried to struggle against her restraints but she felt weak, looking down she saw she was covered in blood. She had obviously lost a lot of blood from her head wound and she didn't even want to think about what Genevieve had injected her with.

'Sleeping beauty is awake' Said a soft voice. She heard the soft click click of heels as Genevieve entered the room dressed in a snow white suit.

'Where DO you get your lines from?' Said Lilia, her voice sounded strange to her and it hurt to speak, her lips were dry and cracked.

'I wanted you to be awake' said Genevieve 'I wanted you to see what I'd done to your city before I had the pleasure of killing you'

'Oh great' Said Lilia sarcastically rolling her eyes 'Go ahead, torment me some more, It's all you've done for years and year' as she spoke the white walls lit up with images. There were several different live feeds. Camera's had obviously been placed all around the city. Each one held similar pictures of devastation and bloodshed. On one screen a young blonde woman was being ripped to shreds, her piercing scream rang through Lilia's brain and she closed her eyes.

'You are one sick puppy' Lilia said through gritted teeth 'what do you gain from all this?'

'Money' Said Genevieve 'Companies like ours, like Umbrella have been getting away with this for years, viral outbreaks, cover ups, experiments, BOW's, biological warfare. It's how we make our fortune. With Wesker working on my side, the opportunities our truly endless'

'How are you two going to work together, you can't stand each other?' Lilia said still trying to ignore the images all around her of people dying and being eaten alive.

'Money' Genevieve said chuckling 'Makes the world go round, my work is everything to me, and I'll never stop till I've exhausted every avenue of the T-virus and everything that goes with it, I've created some beautiful things in my time'

'Yeah...stunning' Said Lilia sarcastically as she struggled against her restraints.

'Well, that's enough of this isn't it?' Said Genevieve 'I've been waiting for this for a long time. I'm even filming it so I can watch it again and again'

'You are completely insane aren't you?' Said Lilia 'You seriously need to get laid'

Genevieve carried on smirking and pulled a gun from a holster under her suit jacket. She clicked off the safety and lifted it up, aiming it at Lilia's head.

'You might be superhuman, but I've injected you with several different things to make you weaker, this will kill you, your brain will be destroyed' Said Genevieve grinning 'And we all know that's the best way to get rid of Zombies' Lilia shut her eyes, she could almost hear Genevieve pulling the trigger.

'No!' She heard Genevieve shout, then she heard the burst of the gunshot and as she opened her eyes she saw a shape in front of her. Wesker. She watched as he fell to his knees and slumped face first to the floor, blood flowed out around his head. Lilia watched in utter shock. Wesker had taken the bullet meant for her. Anger ripped through her body and she let out an animalistic roar, using all her strength she tugged at her restraints with all the force she had left and they broke. She rushed at Genevieve ignoring the bullet that tore through her shoulder. Before she could get to her the room filled with at least forty armed soldiers.

Ignoring them she walked slowly towards where Wesker was lying, she turned him over and a tear slid from her eye as she saw the red dot in the centre of his forehead. He was really dead. Nothing or no one could survive a bullet to the brain, not even her or Wesker. She lifted him and set him up against the wall. She couldnt digest the fact that he was gone. She closed her eyes and stood up and turned to face the soldiers.

'Right.' Said Lilia. 'Let's go'

* * *

Genevieve had escaped from the room as soon as Lilia had freed herself; she was now sat in her fortified control tower watching the chaos unfold on the monitors in front of her. Lilia was stood surrounded by armed guards. She had no chance. Genevieve sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She was annoyed that Wesker had taken the bullet, he had ruined her chance to finish Lilia herself, and he had taken a lot of valuable knowledge to his grave with him.

Lilia rushed the first guard and snapped his neck with one swift movement of her arm, she grabbed his gun and bent it over her knee and then threw it with all her force at another of the guards, it took his head clean off. She moved as fast as possible, almost in a blur, the guards couldn't keep up or take proper aim so she was managing to avoid the bullets. One of them rushed from her left and she cracked her fist up into his face and felt bones break and snap.

'GET OUT' She screamed to the rest of them 'or I will kill you all'

A voice came over the loudspeakers. Genevieve.

'Do what she says' Said her cold monotonous voice 'Get out' The guards didn't need telling twice and the rushed from the room, the sliding doors closing behind them.

'I've got some friends for you to play with' Said Genevieve 'Have fun' Lilia saw the doors at the other end of the room open. A hoard of zombies were shuffling their way into the room. She raised her eyebrows as she looked up and saw several lickers crawling down from the ceiling.

'Bring it' Shouted Lilia, she bent down next to one of the guards she had killed and pulled the large hunting knife from his belt. She stood there and watched the zombies approach. They were almost comic in the way they shambled towards her like they'd had too much to drink. As the first one grew close she wrapped her hand around its neck and tore off its head and threw it at another of the zombies knocking it to the ground. As she stepped backwards she felt something wrap around her neck, spinning round she shoved the knife into the face of an approaching licker. It screeched loudly and fell to the ground twitching. Lilia continued to rip her way through the rest of the zombies, kicking and hitting and stabbing so much that she didn't notice when the room had fallen silent and all her foes were lying on the ground. She looked around her, the monitors were still showing the scenes of devastation in the city, but the room she was in almost looked worse and the sterile white walls were covered in blood and gore, as was she.

'Hey Genevieve' Said Lilia to one of the cameras 'I am so coming for you' She threw the knife to the floor and walked over to where she had propped up Wesker. His eyes were still frozen open in a shocked look and his face was white except from the rivulets of blood that had trickled down his cheeks, they almost looked like blood tears. Lilia bent down in front of him and softly kissed him on the lips.

'You weren't so bad' she said and choked back a sob. She would get him out of here one way or another and she would also make sure Genevieve was taken care of and that so was the facility. She ran as fast as she could towards one of the metal doors and smashed through it using her shoulder, racing through the hallways she began to let the virus take over, she knew her only purpose was to kill Genevieve, and then she was lost in her mutation.

* * *

Genevieve sat quietly in her chair. Gun in hand. Lilia was coming; she could see her racing through the halls in a blur, ripping through any guards that stood in the way. There was no time for Genevieve to run; there was no possible way in which she could escape. She was stuck in a facility with her own creation with nowhere to go. She flinched as something smashed into the door. It was thick steel, there was no way Lilia should be able to get through but she did. Lilia's hand appeared through the metal and she ripped it away like it was paper. She could heard Lilia growl and as she slowly stepped into the room Genevieve's eyes widened in shock. Lilia had always been hauntingly beautiful with pale skin, high cheekbones and wide blue eyes that were almost purple, but at this time her eyes were narrowed and they were glowing the same red that Wesker's had glowed beneath his sunglasses.

'Pissed off because I killed your boyfriend?' Genevieve questioned as Lilia continued to approach her almost deliberately slowly, like a lion stalking her prey. Before Lilia could say anything she took a shot but as she did Lilia was directly in front of her, they were almost nose to nose

'Contrary to popular belief' Lilia said quietly, she didn't sound like herself 'I don't actually like killing' Before Genevieve could open her mouth she felt something like a punch to her stomach, she looked down to see Wesker's knife sticking out from her abdomen, she gasped at the white hot pain that spread through her body.

'I could finish you off' Said Lilia quietly 'But I had a much better idea' She turned her back on Genevieve and began to walk towards the exit. 'Have fun' Genevieve heard snarling and grunting and the last thing she saw was six of her Cerebus entering the room at high speed, and then she felt nothing but her flesh being ripped from her bones, and then mercifully, she felt nothing.

* * *

Lilia walked away from the facility dragging Wesker's body behind her on a sheet she had found in the facility. She smirked as she looked at the small remote control in her hand, she pressed the button and there was an almighty explosion, turning around she saw the entirety of Genevieve's life work and all her worth go up in flames. Everything that all the corporations had worked so hard to achieve, had murdered to achieve, was gone. Lilia felt like the fight against Umbrella and Genevieve had finally been won. She had finally come full circle from when she had first joined AUCOS. She frowned as she looked down at Wesker. She had loved him. She knew that he had been and acted like a monster, but she knew that most people acted like monsters at points in their life, but he had finally made the right decision and it had been the end of him.

'Time to go home Wesker' She said 'I have friends to rescue and a city to sort out' before she had set up the explosion she had raided the facility for the tonnes and tonnes of antivirus that they had stocked. Helicopters and aeroplanes were on their way to collect it and there was going to be a big military exercise on the city, they were going to give the antidote to who they could, and clean up the city. The woman on the phone had told Lilia that the virus hadn't spread as badly as they had first thought and that with the amount of antivirus they now had and could now distribute they wouldn't be considering bombing the city. Instead they would be cleaning up the mess Genevieve had made. But, she also explained that Ada and Leon had gone out of contact with them.

'Time to save their butts' Muttered Lilia as she heard the whirr of copter blades in the distance.

* * *

**SPOILER**

You haven't see the last of Wesker :)


	7. Chapter Seven

'Run faster!' Shouted Ada, Leon was hot on her heels and helping to support Carmen who was growing weaker by the second. They were running through the streets of the city firing shots off as fast as they could and trying to avoid being grabbed and bitten by the zombies that surrounded them. She could hear that the winged creatures had landed from the strange screetches and screams that sounded way too close to them for comfort.

'We are so going to die' Said Carmen coughing as she tried to keep up as best as she could. In the distance they could see AUCOS headquarters. They were almost there.

'When we get there we're going to have to barricade ourselves in as best as we can and wait for this to pass' Said Ada 'Or get blown up, either way'

'The government will let us know if their going to blow up the city' said Leon 'And if they are we'll have to find a way out'

'Always the optimist' Said Ada sweeping some hair out of her face as the contined running. 'Oh shit...' She hadn't seen a corpse and she went tripping over it, she landed heavily on the ground and hit her head on the floor. 'Ouch' She said tears filling her eyes. She reached up to her head and when she looked at her hand it was covered in blood.

'Ada!' Shouted Leon. The corpse wasn't as much as a corpse as she had though, it was half a zombie. She grabbed her gun and hastily emptied her clip into its face.

'Come on' Said Leon offering her his hand and looking at her head a worried expression on his face 'We need to get to a first aid kit'

It wasn't long before they reached AUCOS's headquarters, the building was mercifully quiet and empty at first, once they reached the top floor they finally felt like they could stop. They entered Leons office and he slammed the door shut and dragged his desk infront of it. He quickly went to the safe that was built into his wall, he put in the combination and yanked the door open.

'Here we go' He said pulling a silver case out from the safe. 'Theres a first aid kit in the draw of my desk' He said to Ada, she nodded, she felt dizzy and sick as she went to the draw and pulled out the kit. Leon was busy preparing the antivirus for Carmen who had turned a deathly pale colour and had started talking nonsense, she didn't have long before she died and turned into one of the creatures that were plaguing the city and Leon didn't have a second to spare. He walked over to Carmen and injected the serum straight into her neck, she flinched and Ada winced at her visible pain.

'Now we just wait and see' Said Leon, Ada nodded as she head a gauze pad to her head to stem the bleeding. She could already hear noises on the floors below them, it wouldn't be long before the creatures found them.

* * *

The helicopter was landing on the outskirts of the city. Lilia was busy preparing. She had dressed head to toe in full black body armour and on her waistbelt she had two handguns holstered and two large hunting knives, and on her back she had a samurai sword and a pump action shot gun ready. She had cleaned up as best as she could and pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

'Ok Lilia' Said one of the soldiers on board the helicopter. Lilia nodded and climbed out of the helicopter.

'Good luck' Said the soldier 'The rest of us are flying in now to distribute the antivirus and to clean up the city.'

'Good luck to you too' said Lilia smiling at him. She knew this was not going to be easy in anyway shape or form. As she crossed the field where they had landed and started her journey towards the city she could almost smell the death and devastation radiating from the situation. The soldiers had taken Wesker's body and were preparing it ready for his funeral. One that she would hopefully live to see. She swallowed and took a deep breath. She didn't want to believe he was dead, but she didn't have time to mourn.

* * *

Lilia smashed her fist into the face of the creature that was attacking her.

'So creepy' she said as she stared at the winged monster in front of her, there were several of them circling her, she pulled off some shots and watched as a few fell heavily to the ground. Wincing she felt one of their claws connect with her arm. 'Ouch!' She said spinning round and kicking it as hard as she could, it went flying backwards into a wall and made a horrible crunching sound. She was almost at AUCOS headquarters. She could see the building in the not so far distance.

'Not so fast' Said a voice from behind her. Lilia resisted the urge to pass out or projectile vomit. That was Geneveieve's voice. It wasn't possible. She knew the Cerebus had started ripping her to shreds. There was no way she could survive that.

'Oh my god' Said Lilia her face draining of all its colour as she turned around. Genevieve was stood there, but not as Lilia had known her, her flesh was hanging off her bones and her face was unrecognisable, it was the voice and the piercing eyes that gave her away.

'Time to die' Said Genevieve 'I forgot to mention I'd injected myself with my lastest experiment just before you 'killed' me' She continued. 'So I thought I'd come and finish the job'

'How did you survive that explosion?' Asked Lilia bewildered.

'Well you gave me plenty of time to get out before you actually blew it up' Said Genevieve, Lilia jumped as a spike suddenly shot out from Genevieve's shoulder. The virus was obviously unstable in her, and causing all sorts of changes.

'This is like an actual nightmare' Said Lilia, Genevieve was a horror to look at, and as the virus continued changing her she just became more and more scary.

'Like an actual nightmare? Oh it is your worst nightmare' Laughed Genevieve, before Lilia could wisecrack about her cliché comment she felt herself slammed into the wall. She frowned, Genevieve was frighteningly strong.

'I need to get to my friends!' Shouted Lilia suddenly panicked, Leon and Ada had been left to fend for themselves in the city for far too long. In the distance she could hear gunshots and shouts, the army had landed and were taking care of the mess. They had also started to set up tents and were distributing the anti virus.

'They are currently holed up in Leon's office' Said Genevieve colding 'I have camera's everywhere' She said before Lilia could ask how exactly she had worked that one out 'I've sent some people to keep them company'

'When you say people, you don't mean people do you?' Said Lilia spitting some blood onto the floor. Genevieve shook her head and took a step foward. She screeched suddenly and Lilia watched as the virus began to mutate her even more, bubbling beneath her skin she seemed to grow and change before her very eyes. Genevieve's cold eyes had changed to red, she was losing her fight with the virus and soon she would be nothing but a monster. A very scary possibly indestructible monster. Lilia reached behind her and pulled the samurai sword from its sheath, luckily it had remained mostly undamaged. Holding it with both hands she waited for the monster to attack. Genevieve lunged towards her and with one swift swipe of the sword she took one of her arms clean off.

'Oh yes!' Said Lilia but her victory was short lived as Genevieve's arm almost imediatley regenerated. One of her claw like hands wrapped around Lilia's neck and she struggled against the vice like grip. 'Crap crap crap' Lilia muttered. She was going to be killed. She could see stars beginning to swim infront of her eyes, just as she was about to pass out she felt Genevieve's grip losen.

'Thought you could use some help' Said a familiar voice.

'Ada!' Shouted Lilia 'I thought you guys were goners for sure!' Genevieve growled and resumed her attack but Lilia managed to wrestle her to the ground. She grabbed her sword in one hand and raised it above her head and slammed the blade through one of her eyes. It squealed and fell quiet.

'Im just going to make sure...'Lilia said climbing off the monster, she swiftly decapitated Genevieve.

'One moment' Said Lilia to Ada, she pulled a small flask from her waist belt and emptied the clear liquid all over Genevieve's body. Flicking a lighter out from her pocket they watched as Genevieve went up in flames. 'Just making sure' Said Lilia turning round and smiling at Ada. ' I think we can safetly say shes dead'

'I hope so' Said Ada running towards Lilia and pulling her into a hug. 'We could see you from the office window, Leon is still up there with Carmen, she got bitten and we've given her the antivirus'

'Oh did you have too?' Said Lilia winking at Ada. 'Right, we need to get too Leon and Carmen, Genevieve reckoned she had sent a visitor to you guys'

Ada stared at her eyes wide 'Would that have been three lickers by any chance?' She questioned. 'We already took care of them'

'You guys don't really need me do you?' Lilia said smiling, she frowned as she noticed the blood soaked bandage wrapped around Ada's head. 'What happened?'

'I tripped over half a zombie?' Said Ada suddenly flushed with embarassement 'On that note lets go get them and lets get the hell out of here!' She said. Lilia didn't need telling twice.


	8. Chapter Eight

Almost two weeks had passed since the incident in the city, luckily the governments plan had worked. They had managed to contain the virus and the city was in a state of repair. Everyone had been evacuated until the it was successfully cleaned up but things looked promising. Ada, Leon and Lilia were currently living in a small house on the outskirts whilst they waited for things to get back to normal. They had of course been helping in the clean up.

'I don't know what to wear' Said Lilia sitting down on her bed her head in her hands 'I have no idea what to wear to a funeral...'

'Black?' Said Ada, she was dressed in a smart black dress. She had been reluctant to attend the funeral, but as Lilia was the only person on the guest list she felt like she couldn't let her friend go it alone.

'I suppose' Said Lilia sighing, her eyes filled with tears. 'Why am I so upset he's dead?' Said Lilia, Ada frowned and sat down next to her wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

'You went through a lot with him' Said Ada 'You believe he was good, and he saved your life a lot. I think he truly cared about you' She paused 'Its a sad end to a long chapter' She added 'We've been fighting for this for a long time, Genevieve and her company have finally gone under.' Lilia nodded. Genevieve had been revealed in the press as the perpetrator of the incidents that had taken place. The company had been eradicated in the main explosion and AUCOS were in the process of taking care of any left over facilities.

'Our jobs aren't over by a long shot' Said Ada 'There are probably ten more Genevieve's out there waiting to take her place and start up Umbrella again. But for the moment, its quiet, we are safe, for now we are all in one piece and ok'

Lilia nodded again. Ada was right. No doubt it wouldn't be long before another psychopath with a lot of money started investigating the T-Virus and started up a company similar to Umbrella, then their jobs would get hard again and they would end up fighting the same battles over and over again. Lilia didn't mind that. Her main goal had been to get rid of Genevieve and have her revenge. She had managed that. Genevieve was finally dead and she had destroyed her lifes work as well. She supposed that she should be happy. Yet she wasn't.

'Im looking foward to your wedding' Said Lilia quietly, in a months time Ada and Leon were due to get married. It was a beacon of light in the darkness, something good to come out of an awful situation.

'Me too' Said Ada 'It marks the end of Genevieve and Umbrella for now...Im going to enjoy not being so busy and heavily involved in AUCOS for a while'

'Probably not for long' Said Lilia 'Your right, there will always be someone, some company...'

'But not at the moment' Said Ada 'Now come on you need to find something to wear'

* * *

Lilia watched as the coffin was lowered into the ground. There had been no ceremony, Wesker wasn't a religious man and no one had arranged any kind of service for him. It was just her, Ada and a hole in the ground. She got up from her chair and walked to the edge of the 6ft deep hole. She looked down at the mahogany coffin, a simple silver plaque on top read 'Albert Wesker'.

'I hope you'd approve' Said Lilia quietly, she had decided on wearing full black, and her black sunglasses, a small tribute to Wesker. She fingered the rose she held in one hand ignoring the thorns that stabbed into her soft flesh. It was a red rose. She dropped it into the hole and watched as it twirled and twisted before hitting the coffin with a resounding thud.

'Thank you' Said Lilia 'Thank you Albert Wesker for saving my ass more times than I can count and for showing that in the end, you weren't a bad person, and certainly not a monster' Lilia felt the tears rolling down her face as she remembered Wesker's dead stare and the blood tears that had streaked down his pale face. Then she remembered what if had felt like to be in his arms. She had loved him. Despite all the bad things he had done in his time, she had loved him and she believed that he had fought against the evil nature of his virus and won. He could have been a good person.

'I loved you' She said outloud 'I love you' She said realising that it was definatley not a past tense thing. She wished she had never met Kaleb and had accepted Wesker's love when he had offered it, maybe things would have turned out differently.

'Well' Said Lilia 'Genevieve's gone. So has all of her research, and probably yours, which Im sure you'd be very angry about' She managed a small smile 'We're waiting for the next asshole to start up Umbrellas old games. I wish you were here now, at a time when its finally peaceful, if only for a little while' She paused. 'I promise Wesker, that what you did and what you have done will never be forgotten. Without you Genevieve would still be here...and I promise never to stop wisecracking and every time that I do I'll be thinking of you getting pissed off at me' Lilia wrapped her arms tightly around herself at a sudden cold breeze. 'Goodybe' She said finally. Turning around she walked into Ada who gave her a quick hug.

'Lets go' Said Ada quietly. Lilia nodded and turned round to take one more look at Wesker's grave. The sun was setting in the distance, casting a blood red glow over the graveyard.


	9. The Final Chapter

Lilia watched with a smile on her face as Ada glided down the aisle in her simple white dress. The ceremony was being held outdoors on a beautiful summers day. Ada looked stunning as she stood under the white archway that was covered in red roses. Lilia had never seen Leon happier as the two of them exchanged their vows. Once the ceremony was over they moved onto the reception.

'I cant believe how beautiful you look' Lilia said to Ada as she approached her 'That ceremony was simple but beautiful'

'I never wanted to get married' Said Ada a frown on her face 'Not my kind of thing, but I'm glad I did'

'Such a romantic' Said Lilia sarcastically. 'I'm not going to stay too late I'm going to visit...'

'Your visiting Weskers grave on my wedding day?' Said Ada a frown forming on her face. 'How cheerful'

'I haven't visited it since we buried him' Said Lilia shrugging 'I feel bad...no one else is going to visit it'

'There is a very good reason for that' Said Ada 'The fact that he was a little bit of an asshole?'

'Again Ada' Said Lilia, 'Congratulations' Ada smiled at her and walked off to find Leon. Lilia stayed until they had their first dance and then she decided it was time to go visit Wesker's grave.

* * *

It was getting colder as night fell, the graveyard was bathed in semi darkness as she crossed the grass to where Wesker's grave was. Luckily she could see fairly well in the dark she thought to herself. She had bought a white rose with her this time.

'Hey' She said to the grey headstone that read 'Albert Wesker' only. 'Hows it going?' She felt stupid standing there and talking to a stone. Wesker would be laughing at her and mocking her if he could see her now.

'I miss you' She said loudly and sat down infront of the stone 'I was watching them get married and I was wishing that you had been there at their engagement party, that Genevieve had never kidnapped you and ruined what we started together' Lilia screamed suddenly as the ground next to the grave began to move. She jumped up in fright. It couldn't be. She thought her mind suddenly filled with panic. She thought they were taking care of the city, the virus couldn't have spread this far...

'Not more zombies already' Said Lilia sighing, luckily she had her gun holstered under her dress. She had gone for a deep blue silk dress as Ada's official bridesmaid and her hair was pulled up into a fancy bun. She felt very out of place in the graveyard facing a potential zombie. She watched as a hand burst from the ground and the zombie began to pull itself up from the ground. It wasn't long before the figure was slumped next to Wesker's gravestone. It was dressed in a smart black suit that was ripped and torn and covered in dirt. It slowly began to get to its feet and Lilia raised her gun.

'Dont shoot' it said its voice sounding unused and raspy. Lilia's mouth fell open and she dropped the gun in shock. The figure stumbled towards her and stood directly infront of her. It opened its dirt caked eyelids and Lilia registed red.

'Wesker' She said in shock 'How...'

'I don't know' Said Wesker. 'All I remember is being shot, and then I woke up in there'

'Yeah I know how that feels' Said Lilia remember the time she had to dig herself out of Marstonville.

'If I had to guess' Said Wesker quietly 'I'd say that I died, but the virus took its time to bring me back to life, just like it did with you in Marstonville'

'I thought if your brain was destroyed then there was no hope?' Said Lilia quietly

'Who knows what this virus is capable of...you have to remember we are different' Said Wesker taking a step towards her. Lilia raised her hands to his face and gently brushed the dirt out of his eyes.

'Im sorry' He said quietly and then pulled her into his arms 'I am so sorry'

'Me too' Said Lilia and then she kissed him, not caring that he was covered in soil and mud, she kissed him like there was no tomorrow

* * *

'Looking good!' Said Lilia, they had returned to the house. Ada and Leon were still out celebrating and would be going straight on their honeymoon. Lilia and Wesker fortunately had the house to themselves, neither of them were looking foward to having to explain the situation. Wesker had just emerged from having a very long, very hot shower, he was wrapped in a white towel and despite her shock Lilia found herself admiring his body.

'Im so glad your alive' She said 'After everything we've been through ,and everything we've achieved, you deserved to see the results' She paused 'I will tell you that your research probably got exploded' Wesker winced.

'Never mind' He said and looked like it hurt him to say so, he walked over to Lilia and pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly on the mouth. 'Im so glad that everything with Genevieve is over' he said. 'I never thought I'd care about anything other than research, or money, or being evil' He continued a small smile on his face. Lilia smiled back at him admiring his handsome face and his bleach hair that was currently sticking up all over the place, such a difference to how he normally looked.

'I love you' Lilia said

'I love you too' Said Wesker 'From now on, whatever we have to face, we face together' He said 'I look foward to spending the rest of my days with you and fighting whatever idiot decides to revive Umbrella'

'Me too' said Lilia 'And who knows how long we'll live, we're freaks!' She wisecracked 'I never did get to see those zombie penguins' Wesker sighed loudly and pushed her gently down onto the bed.

'Shut up woman' He said, he crushed her objection with a kiss.

THE END

A/N I am seriously considering a fourth part depending on the reviews If I get any! If you wan't more. Please let me know.


End file.
